Aw, Sugar Revised
by TheReverendSt.Jimmy
Summary: Kath is Freddy's daughter, he's trying to find her, she doesn't know it yet..Jay and Silent Bob run into Freddy...run and find Kath to tell her...they all fight against him..and a bunch more random stuff. For NaNoWriMo so its really descriptive......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

One…two…Freddy's coming for you…

The darkness overwhelmed me. It was thick and suffocating; an endless room filled with things from only my imagination.I felt a cool breeze, and trembled. I was afraid to reach out, in case my hand found something before my eyes did. The darkness was not my friend.

"Hello?" I called, frantically looking for…something. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to know what was in the darkness with me.

Three…four…better lock your door…

A high-pitched scratching ripped through the silence, sounding like metal against metal. Frantically, I turned and ran blindly from the sound. I was afraid to move forward in the darkness, yet afraid of what was behind me. The floor disappeared, and I felt myself fall. I closed my eyes, feeling the speed at which I was falling. A scream escaped my lips.

A laugh echoed through the darkness, and I felt something grab the back of my shirt. The darkness was suddenly illuminated, and I saw that I was hovering over a pit of spikes, rising out of the floor like daggers. I stared down at the pit, feeling my heart thud in my chest. Tears streaked my cheeks, and I whimpered. I struggled to see what was holding me, but before I could see, the darkness returned and I was back to standing on solid ground. Yet whatever it was kept hold of my shirt.

Five…six…grab your crucifix…

The laugh echoed again, coming from behind me. I struggled hard, and broke free of its grasp. But before I could run, it put its arm around my neck and held my head against its chest. I caught sight of a sort of…claw…on its hand. My eyes grew wide and I struggled again. Fresh tears replaced stale ones, and I began screaming.

Seven…eight…better stay up late…

The smell coming from this…monster…was putrid and filled my lungs. I coughed and gagged, but the arm only tightened around my neck.

"I'll make this quick and painless, dear, I promise," the voice growled in my ear. Its breath was warm and awful smelling, and I tried to move my head away from it. The arm tightened even more, cutting off my air. My hands pried at the arm, trying to free myself.

Nine…ten…never sleep again…

"Do what Daddy says, and I'll let you go," the voice whispered, and I felt his lips on my cheek. "Kill for me, Katherine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I jerked awake, yanking at the non-existent hands around my neck. I fell to the carpeted floor, and felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. For a while, I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling with a half-smile. I could be a total goof at times.. Within moments of my epic fail, the alarm clock on the bedside table went off, beeping loudly. I reached up and slammed my palm against the plastic digital clock and it silenced. Mornings for me…were not so good. I got up and gathered things together for a shower, then staggered into the brightly lit cell, shielding my eyes.

I clomped down the stairs, tying my long black hair into a tail behind my head. The smell of bacon wafted out of the kitchen, and I went in to see if there was any left. But as I got there, I saw the empty pan and dirty dishes piled up by the sink. My foster parents were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and watching the news on the tiny television above the fridge. I turned around quickly, as to avoid any contact with them, but my foster mom caught me. "Katherine, come back in here," she called. I sighed and retreated. "I'm gonna be late for school . . . " I mumbled, my eyes glaring at the wall. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my I-Pod, placing the headphones over my ears and blasting random metal. It was amusing to watch her lips move, but nothing was heard. Her facial expressions told me that she was getting annoyed, so I quickly smooched her and walked out of the house.

The morning was refreshing, like a cool drink of water on a hot day. The sun was just peeking over the clouds, streaking the town with golden ribbons of light. Very few cars were on the road, being as it was rather early. The orange sun finally fought through the clouds, and shined brightly against my back. My long black shadow stretched before me, like my soul escaping my body. I wished I could be just a shadow. That way I could shrink into the blackness whenever someone made fun of me, or pushed me around. Because let's face it, I was the invisible kid of the school at times, and other times I was a walking punching bag. It all depended on the mood of my enemies. Well, they were more like . . . bullies . . . but not as juvenile. I had no idea why they hated me so much . . I stared down at my black and white converse shoes, feeling the dread build up inside of me. I didn't want to go to school. Not now, not ever. I could get by in life flipping burgers, really. Was it really necessary to force me to endure such torture? If only that dream had been real…I wished my real dad would come looking for me, find me walking along the road, and pick me up. We'd drive off and never look back. We would live a better life, better than our lives now. He would go to all of my soccer games, host cookouts for the neighborhood, and hug me when I needed him… A familiar feeling burned inside of me...longing. I missed him so much…but my father couldn't come back for me. He was dead.

School was in sight. I saw the giant building tower above the other buildings in town, surrounded by the cool morning mist. As I drew nearer, cars began to fly past. Buses followed, but at a slower pace. I dreaded school…

Chemistry was the sort of class that made me wish for a nuclear bomb to explode outside the classroom window…and wipe everyone out so I wouldn't have to take the quiz I didn't study for… Without filling in any answers, I flipped it over and dropped my head onto the desk. It was cool against my forehead, and it felt great to close my eyes. But..alas, the bell rang out angrily and I was forced to turn in the empty quiz and enter the animalistic kingdom that was the hallway…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The sky was a blanket of velvet dotted with diamonds, making the night seem symbolic and beautiful. Jed and I lay beneath the stars, atop the roof of my foster parents' house. I turned my gaze on him, the most handsome guy I had ever met. He was oblivious to my staring, as he was mesmerized by the stars above us. A cigarette was pressed between his perfect lips; small puffs of smoke floating around him like a halo. He closed his eyes and snaked his arm under my head and pulled me closer to him. He was the reason that I was still sane. He took care of me, sheltered me from the reality that was my life. I relaxed, resting my head on his chest. He was so comforting, just his breathing; the feeling of his chest slowly rising up and down…I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him. It was enough to put me to sleep. I felt myself falling into the deep oblivion that was sleep; returning to the once friendly, now gruesome darkness behind my eyelids. It was dark. I was standing in the street of a strange neighborhood, facing a dark house. I glanced at the mailbox and read "1428 Elm Street". This was it. This was my old house. In the neatly kept yard was a small red tricycle, with a pink basket on the front. It held a tiny doll in it, and I crept closer. I remembered the doll. It had been mine, and I'd dropped it when they pulled me, kicking and screaming, from the house. I remember looking back as my father stood in the yard, hands in his pockets. I saw him bend down and pick up the doll, setting it in the basket. Then he'd waved goodbye. That was the last memory of my father.

I was now standing directly in front of the tricycle, and picked up the doll. It felt warm, as if he had been holding it seconds before I'd arrived. I heard a noise, and quickly hid behind the bushes at the edge of the yard. Peeking around, I saw the crowd of people, carrying torches and holding them in the air. They were shouting something, but I couldn't tell what it was. But to my surprise, they didn't continue past the house, they surrounded the house. Standing on the lawn, they started shouting all at once. But one voice was distinct. "Go to HELL, Kreuger!" a woman screamed, and in a flash, the house was consumed by flames. I screamed, running out from behind the trees. No one paid attention to me. They were chanting and shouting and laughing and cheering, oblivious to my sobbing. "Daddy! Get out, Daddy! You'll DIE!" I screamed, falling to my knees and hugging the doll to my chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I shook with anger. "You're killing my Daddy! You killed him!" The scene faded, and I was in darkness once again. I slowly stood, wanting to go back and save my Father. I was grabbed from behind, and a clawed hand wrapped around my neck. I was again held to the chest of some…THING…and a deep satanic voice growled in my ear. "You wanna save him, eh? Well fucking DO it! Seek revenge on those sorry sons of bitches, kill 'em all. Every last one of 'em. Do it for Daddy." With that, I awoke. I was still lying next to Jed, cuddled and warm. But I felt something poking my side. Feeling between us with my hand, I touched something…solid. Pulling it out, I tried to figure out what it was, for it was dark outside. The object was black; charred; smelling of smoke. It was the doll I had hugged to my chest, but it was badly burned. The eyes were melted off its face, its hair missing, only a barely-there plastic frame remained. A tear rolled down my cheek. It'd really happened. My father had been murdered. I sat up, staring at the doll. My actions awoke Jed, who sleepily stubbed out his cigarette. His eyes found the doll, and then he looked at me. "Did he visit you in your dreams again?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I allowed him to wrap me in his bear-like embrace. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I remembered the content of my dream. "He showed my father being murdered. They burned him to death! My father, he didn't die in a car explosion…he was…" I trailed off, burying my head in his chest. He patted my back. "I really doubt your real dad was murdered. Think about it, Maggs. How realistic is it to believe what you saw in a dream? Maybe you were just feeling angry for being separated from him, and your subconscious mind created an image from that?" "Then how do you explain THIS?!" I exclaimed, breaking away from him and holding the doll in front of his face. He grew quiet. He couldn't explain it, because it wasn't something that happened ALL THE TIME. "Maybe if I could just…go back…I'd be able to…oh I don't know…well, if I was able to bring THIS back…maybe I could run into the house and grab my father….and bring HIM back with me!" Jed looked back at me. "Tell me about your father," he said quietly. I looked away, having never talked about him to anyone before. He was my…secret. I made the mistake of telling once. I didn't want to tell again. But then again…he was already dead…gone…and I was going to make it all better by bringing him back…so what could it hurt? "His name was Fred Kreuger…"

I watched his facial expressions go from curious to horrified.

"_You're_ Freddy Krueger's daughter?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh great…I can see it now… "Can I marry your daughter? Noooo I'd be dead before I hit the ground," he grinned. It was a good thing that he wasn't overly freaked out at the fact that my dead father was…him.

"Um..yeah. So anyways, he wasn't always a murderous villain," I continued.

"Oh really? I can only imagine him as the kind of guy who would use children's dead fingers to pick his rotten, fur-covered teeth," Jed interjected.

"He wasn't a cannibal, I promise," I said, winking at him. "He was actually really sensitive. His world revolved around me. If I wanted friends over, he was more than happy to have them over. So, I would have the neighbor kids over quite often. But one day, a child from the block disappeared, and Dad was blamed for the disappearance. But…he got off the hook, because he had an alibi…he'd been working late at the Chemical Plant."

Jed looked at me quizzically. "If he was innocent, why were you adopted into a different family?" he asked.

"Well…this is where it gets weird…I was taken away temporarily, while he was going through the court system. And…by the time he was found to be innocent, and I was to return home…he disappeared. That's when I realized…he was dead."

"Did they ever find the body?"

"No…but I can feel it. It's almost as if…part of my soul died _with him…the part that connected father with daughter."_

_He held me close to him, and I allowed him to stroke my head lovingly._

"_I should probably get home," I mumbled. He understood my lack of time to be with him, for my foster parents were the strictest, time-limiting Nazi's EVER. Or close to it, at least. You see, he was really lucky. His parents were the complete opposite of mine. They allowed him to do as he pleased, and I was sooo jealous. _

"_I guess I'll drive ya home," he said, helping me get to my feet. He went down first, walking across the roof and jumping down onto the second flat, then down onto the flight of outside steps, leading from his parents' apartment to the driveway. I followed him carefully, being sure not to make a wrong step and kill myself while doing it. Obviously, I wasn't the most…athletic. My body may have been thin, but it was only because I had a high metabolism, I assure you._

_We got into his brilliantly yellow '85 Camero and backed out of the driveway. It was a beautiful night. No one was out and about though, for they were all sleeping, most likely. But, who was I to know, anyway? Everyone was probably aware of some sort of Zombie attack…that we weren't…and any moment now, a zombie was going to pop out of nowhere and we'd all be fucked…kidding._

_As we drove down Elm Street, I noticed that my old house was occupied…1248 Elm. After all of the horrible things that happened in that house, to all of the victims of dream killings, they STILL wanted to live there? I was astounded. But, I guess that was their loss. _

_We continued to travel homeward, listening to the local rock and roll station, nodding our heads in contentment. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Other Random POV -

Silent Bob was leaning back against the bed, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was stoned out of his mind, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom in sheer amusement. His friend, Jay, was playing Guitar Hero on the tiny television they could barely afford to have.

Jay was fully concentrating, a cigarette pressed between his lips and his fingers flying on the blue, green, red, yellow, and sometimes orange buttons of the tiny guitar controller. He was tapping his converse-clad foot, but that was the extent of his movement. Concentration was everything.

Suddenly, a noise came from Silent Bob. It was more of a…gargling sound. He appeared to be sleeping. Except…it sounded like someone was choking him. He ignored it, since this Guitar Hero game was crucial…one more song and he'd have the high score, beating Silent Bob at one more damn game.

He returned to the song, bashing on the keys. He was on the Expert level, and if he looked away for a second…he could lose everything he'd worked for. A thousand notes could whoosh past, in the split second it could take him to even blink. So he had to pay attention.

A scream erupted from Silent Bob, and Jay dropped the controller, rushing to his friend. He shook him violently, and he woke up, gasping for breath.

He was glaring at Jay. What did he do? He wasn't trying to kill him…right?

"Hey man, what kind of dream was that? Was that a bad trip?" he asked, a half-smile on his face. Silent Bob shrugged and held out his hand in a claw-like way, and slashed at the air.

"A lion was trying to eat you."

Silent Bob shook his head.

"An ugly hooker was making you pay her?!"

He shook his head again.

"Freddy Krueger was trying to kill you in your dream and use you to access the world of reality, so he could find his daughter and kill her?!"

Silent Bob pointed, grinning and nodding his head enthusiastically. "Oh, sure, of course it was the unrealistic reason…"

Silent Bob punched him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards, 'cause he was crouching, and he noticed that he'd forgotten to pause the game. LOSER blinked on the screen, in angry red letters. Jay's face matched the color instantly, as he threw the guitar controller against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled into my driveway, but I really didn't want to get out. Couldn't we just run away and never look back? No, that was out of the question. I had to get out, and that was exactly what I did.

"Thanks for bringing me home," I said, getting out. I bent over to look in the car at him, and he grinned back.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he mused, looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Maybe if you got out to escort me to my door, I'd give you one," I whispered, shutting the door in his face. He got out, grinning, and rushed around the car to where I was standing, playfully hooking his arm around mine, and we marched to my door. Which was where he held me, dipped me and kissed me like they do in the movies. He could be so dramatic…yet so romantic at times.

When I straightened, we hugged for real and I went into my house, only to watch him head back to his car, through the living room window. I watched him slowly back out of the driveway and disappear from view, before I headed upstairs to my room.

No one was awake, so I just went into my room and flipped the light on, closing the door behind me. It had to be rather late, judging by the fact that even my foster dad was sleeping. And he stayed up pretty late, finishing up paperwork and stuff in his office.

I changed into a pair of soft pink pajama bottoms and a black tank top, slipping my feet into fuzzy pink slippers, and flipped the overhead light off. Then I collapsed onto my bed and snuggled up to my pillows. It was nice being in my own bed, because it was so comfortable and homely, and it smelled like mom's laundry soap. I relaxed and closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Sometimes you just had to let go…

****

Jed got home just in time to finish watching Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back on the television. He threw his keys on the table and flipped on the TV, settling on the dusty red couch. He kicked off his converse high tops and put his feet up on the glass coffee table, putting his arms behind his head and focused on the movie that was on.

After a while, he felt his eyes slide shut. It was an involuntary movement, and in seconds he was fast asleep, snoring.

Then he was dreaming. And what an unpleasant dream this was:

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Jed screamed, pushing Freddy back against the wall of his living room. He had just "woken up" and found Freddy leaning over him, his claws poised for an act of…well, you know. He was grinning down at him maniacally, his brown leather fedora pulled down over his black eyes. Jed had seized hold of his arm and pushed him back, and up against the wall.

That was when he spoke.

"You're nothing…" he growled, an empty grin on his scabbed lips. "You're the reason Katherine turned out to be a little brat. Now, because of you, she's resisting my call for her to join me…"

His black eyes burned into Jed's and he clamped onto Jed's arms. Then tossed him effortlessly onto the glass coffee table.

Jed screamed, landing on top of the table, hearing it shatter beneath him, glass shards piercing his broken body. Freddy made no hesitation. He landed a black leather boot onto Jed's stomach, pressing him into the glass further, and raised his clawed hand again. But this time, Jed didn't have the energy to get out of the way. Freddy slashed at him, blood splashing up onto his horribly burned face. He grinned down at the bleeding boy, standing up straight. His red and grey sweater was stained with blood. The boy's eyelids dropped and he stopped breathing.

***

"Ah!" Jed gasped, bolting upright. He'd just had a nightmare…that he'd been killed by Freddy Krueger…yet he wasn't dead. Didn't people die in real life, if he killed them in their dreams? This was alarming. He had to get back to Katherine's house, if she was still there…

***

Other Random POV

Jay was in a nightmare all of his own.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed, running as fast as he could. He was being chased by man-eating hooker Zombies. And they were hungry for Jay. Everytime he looked behind him, he saw thousands of once-beautiful women, with their jaws detatched and barely hanging off cheek tissue, or blood running down their chins, or with eyeballs hanging out of their sockets, or with arms that were ripped off at the shoulders…and he'd turn back around and RUN FASTER. But…just ahead of him…was a brick wall. A fucking brick wall!!

He expected it to be fake or something, but it was real, as he painfully slammed into it. He was then torn apart limb by limb, by those once-beautiful, man-eating hooker Zombies.

"GAH!" Jay screamed, as Silent Bob shook him awake. He was staring down at Jay, wearing his army helmet and holding a .22, and he looked white as a ghost. Jay was shaking violently, expecting this to be another part of his dream, and that once-beautiful, evil man-eating hooker Zombies would barge through the locked bedroom and eat them alive. Except they didn't, because he was awake now, thanks to Silent Bob.

"That was a scary fucking dream," he muttered, his voice wavering as he was gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Letting go for me meant dreaming. And as I fell into the dark oppression that was sleep, I kept falling. I fell until I was lying on my back in the grass…that made up the yard of 1248 Elm. A cool breeze sifted through my long black hair, and I got to my feet. My…pink fuzzy slippered feet. This was new to me, usually in dreams I was fully dressed and prepared for what was going to happen. But this time, I was wearing exactly what I had been, before I'd fallen asleep.

But the scene was still the same.

****

Jed grabbed his coat and was out the door before he was possessed by another bone-chilling nightmare. He had his mind set on saving the love of his life, and he was going to do just that. He got into his car and the screeching of his tires could be heard from miles as he sped down the darkened street.

Droplets of rain splattered on his windshield, and he flipped on the wipers. The weatherman hadn't called for any rain…why was it raining? It came down harder, faster, until it was difficult to see which driveway was Katherine's. He pulled in and leapt from his car, pulling the hood over his head. He trudged through the wet grass, searching for her window. It was around back, and when he found it, he threw a rock against it. Nothing. Perhaps he'd already gotten her…

***

Inside 1248 Elm, Jay was preparing for battle. He'd put two and two together, and realized that a girl was in danger. And that him and Silent Bob were the only two people in the world that knew what was going on. He slipped on a black sweatshirt and put his leather coat on over it, and put a black ski-mask over his face. He wasn't about to have this…monster…know who he was…if he didn't already.

He looked around quickly, making sure there wasn't some creepy Zombie in the window or something, and grabbed the spare .22 the was leaning against the wall. Silent Bob was ready also. He had on his green army helmet, a black ski mask, a black leather trench coat, and was carrying his .22 also. They were prepared for battle.

"Alright, Silent Bob, we're gonna sneak out the front door real quickly and then walk. I don't know where we're gonna walk to, but we've gotta walk there."

Silent Bob pointed out the window. Rain was pouring against the glass in sheets.

"Yeah…I know it's raining, but this is up to us, to save this girl. And in horror movies, they go by foot."

The two of them set out in the pouring rain, not really knowing where they were going to.

"I bet we look really weird…" Jay mumbled. Then he remembered something. It wasn't a brick wall he'd run into, in his nightmare. It was a house. And a familiar house, at that. He'd seen it in town. Perhaps the house in his dream was really the house the girl lived in, and she needed their help…?..?.. Then he had an awesome idea. Maybe if he saved her, she'd give 'im a Blow Job…

He grinned to himself. It wasn't everyday a girl was in need…and needed HIM to help her. Well, him and Silent Bob, of course.

"Hey Silent Bob, we gotta find this house from my dream. That's gotta be where she's at. We can save her…once we find out where the hell this house is located…"

They looked at each house they passed, hoping to get a clue. None of the houses on Elm street looked like the one from his dream. They reached the main street and started walking down it, scoping out the houses. And then there it was…

A brick house, beautiful and dark, standing away from the road a ways. All of the lights were off. There was a bright yellow camero in the driveway, and they made their ways toward it. Jay peeked inside, but it was indeed empty.

"Let's sneak around back, there might be a door or something left open," Jay ordered.

Jed hung from the windowsill, and mustered up all of his arm strength to lift himself up and peek through the window.

But she wasn't there.

The covers had been pulled back, as if she'd thrown them back as she got out of bed. But where could she have gone?

A noise from below startled him. It sounded like…twigs snapping…and footsteps…

Someone was walking around down below and was being discreet about it. He quickly climbed down the lattice and landed on the floor. Two figures were walking in front of him, holding guns.

"Hey!" Jed whispered, trying to get their attention without startling them. He didn't want to get shot.

They quickly turned, spotted him, and ran in two different directions. The fatter one was out of there so fast, but the skinnier one bent over, coughing.

"Fuck, I need to lay off the weed," he coughed.

"Hey, you!" Jed called, jogging up to him. He had long blonde hair, underneath a black ski mask. He looked like he was about to rob the house. He grabbed the skinny guy and had him on the ground in a second. He put his hand to the guy's throat. "What are you doing out here? Where's Katherine?"

"Katherine? That's what her name is? I've been having dreams about her, I've come to save her from her father," the guy choked out.

Jed let go of his throat and rocked back on his feet. "So you know about as much as I do. What are the guns for?"

"To keep the father from getting us, too."

"Her father's dead. Freddy Krueger can't be reached unless you're sleeping. And frankly, he's kind of busy with Katherine."

Just as he said this, it sounded like a door opened and shut. Quick, frantic footsteps followed. Then disappeared.

"Katherine!" Jed called, taking off around the house. He saw her running down the street and took off after her.

Jay leapt off the ground, rubbing his neck, and took off after him. Silent Bob was waiting for him by the yellow Camero. When he saw that Jay was unharmed, they followed Jed. Only, they were walking. Because running was bad for their health.

They walked a really long ways, huffing and puffing, until there was a gated area in front of them. Jed passed through the opened gate and they did also, having somehow caught up with him.

A strange, suffocating fog was hovering in the air and turned everything a foggy white. It was a scrap yard, with cars piled everywhere, in forgotten heaps of memories. The three of them scoped the place out for Katherine, but she'd disappeared. She'd get hurt if they left her by herself!

"Katherine! Where are you?" Jed screamed.

And then there she was. Standing in front of a car, prying open it's trunk. Where she found the random crowbar, they had no idea. But she was really working that trunk overtime. After slamming it with the crowbar, it flew open. Jed, Jay and Silent Bob caught up with her and Silent Bob grabbed her and held her in his arms, wedding-style. He stood back as Jay and Jed peered inside the trunk. Jay screamed and began running in circles, waving his arms.

"There's a body in there! A BODY!! There's a fucking BODY in there!"

"Shut up, man!" Jed hissed. "It looks like it's been in there a while." He reached in with the curved end of the crowbar and flipped the sheet away from a part of the body. It appeared to be a body that had been burned really badly, and wrapped in the sheet so fast, that the sheet was now permanently stuck to the rotting flesh and black, jutting out bones.

"Why the fuck would he lead us here, of all places? We're not trying to solve a murder, we're trying to get him the fuck away from HER," Jay said angrily, nodding his head toward the now unconscious form of Katherine in Silent Bob's arms.

"Whoa!" Jed suddenly cried, falling to the ground.

Jay screamed again and back peddled.

"I just realized…this isn't just some random body, man…this is…HIS body! He's trying to get back into his old body!"

"That's ridiculous, who'd wanna live in THAT hunk of rotting flesh?"

"He does, obviously. There's gotta be something we can do…to make it impossible…"

"What about holy water? Wouldn't that work?" Jed inquired.

"YEAH! Come on Jay, help me get this cadaver out and down to the church…"

"You mean…you want me to help you carry a fucking DEAD BODY down to the local church. Are you insane? The fuzz'll be hounding our asses before we can even get out the fucking gate!"

"That's true.." Jed muttered. He walked around to the front of the car and got in. After a few moments, the engine revved. Jay nearly died of a heart attack.

"Get in, guys!"

They piled into the rusted car and Jed slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, screeching the tires and sending gravel everywhere. Then they shot out of the scrap yard really fast…and flew down the darkened streets, in search for the local church.

"How's she doing?" Jed asked, looking in the rear-view mirror at Silent Bob. Jay looked back and said, "She's still asleep. I think he's got her in a coma."

"We'll save her, oh yeah."

They found the church and Jed swerved the old car into the parking lot, where they jumped out of the car. Jay and Jed stared down at the body with disgust.

"Do we REALLY have to touch that thing?" Jay whined.

"Yeah, we really do. Ok, so in order to get to the unlocked door, we gotta go around back. Which means that we have to go through the cemetery. You're not afraid of those too, are you?"

"Well, DUH, it's a fucking cemetery! Think of all of the corpses that are BURIED beneath you, that could possibly pop out at any time and eat you fucking BRAINS! Now why shouldn't I be scared of that?"

Jed shook his head and they began to lift the body from the trunk, and started to drag it into the cemetery. As they made their way through the cemetery, Jay looked around. He began to hear noises, like moaning and feet dragging, and started shaking.

"Uh…Jed…I think…the Zombies are coming out of their graves and are gonna KILL US!!!" He began screaming and walking faster, trying to get the body to the church before the "zombies" got them.

Jed started to hear the noises too. Then suddenly, and arm popped out of the ground and grabbed Jay's foot. There was a moment of sheer panic as Jay wriggled free of this freakish Zombie hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The cemetery was very quiet and peaceful. The looming white tombstones jutted up from the ground like jagged teeth that were ready to slaughter them. And it was a clear night; the stars were visible above them.

A light mist hovered in the air and there was a slight breeze that rustled the trees, and made the hair stand up on the back of Jay's neck. It was too quiet…there should be something happening in the distance, there was always a sound...like a dog barking or a baby crying…alas, there was nothing.

"Dude…this guy's dead and he still weigh's a ton!" Jay complained, trying to focus on the cadaver they were dragging. Silent Bob followed, thumping along behind them, carrying Katherine in his arms. She was still asleep, having gone into some sort of dream, or reverie. Her eyelids were moving; her eyes shooting from side to side. Her fingers kept twitching, as if she was trying to grab something…or choke something…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist slammed against the side of Jay's face. He went down, covering his face with his hands. A gunshot rang out and everyone looked. A blood-covered man with no eyes or teeth was writhing on the ground.

"Fuckin' Zombie!" Jay seethed, lowering his gun. Jed stared at him, open mouthed.

"How did you---" he began. BANG! Another corpse dropped to the ground. Jed looked around and realized that corpses were bursting up from the ground, crawling from their graves, stalking slowly towards them. A hand grabbed Jed's arm and another began clawing at his face ---BANG! It went down. Silent Bob was now joining the charade, blasting Zombies in the head, blowing brains through the air.

They were everywhere now; pursuing them from every shadow; every crevice. They were moaning and crying, their vocal cords having been deteriorated with death, their bodies half decomposed, some with missing limbs and some with giant holes in their stomachs, their intestines hanging out of their bodies. One Zombie woman was missing her legs, and was army-crawling with a look of murder in her blank, black eyes. Another male zombie was missing his arms, having been ripped off with such force that his shoulders were lagging.

"Nice shot, lunchbox!" Jay said, referring to Silent Bob, who grinned at him. He was holding Katherine and shooting Zombies at the same time.

They were growing closer, clawing at them and going down with each bullet.

"To the church!" Jay screeched, realizing they were running out of ammo. He and Jed grabbed the wrapped cadaver and began sprinting towards the church. Silent Bob ran clumsily after them, stopping here and there to shoot an advancing Zombie.

When they reached the stone church steps, they dropped the body and tried opening the heavy oak doors. They didn't budge.

"Open the fuckin' doors! HEY!! Anyone in there?!" Jed screamed, slamming his entire body against the doors.

Jay and Silent Bob were shooting the remaining ammo, keeping the drooling Zombies at bay.

And then the door opened.

Two boys stood in the doorway, looking totally out of place in their army jackets and Rambo-esque headbands, aviators and huge military canteens. One of them had a Katana on his back, and they both had huge, bulky backpacks. Each of them wore a utility belt with random objects such as a series of wooden stakes, several flasks of water…? , and each had a crucifix.

The long haired one spoke, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "Who are you?"

Without answering, the motley crew on the church steps paraded past the two boys, just in time. Zombies ran up the steps and reached in the door, and everyone leaned up against the heavy oak doors, slamming them shut and breaking the arms off and splirting blood all over them. The arms dropped to the floor.

The two boys stared at the detached and bloody arms, snickering.

"Good thing we expanded our services," the long haired one said coolly, in an abnormally low voice for a twelve-year-old. The other one nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm Edgar, and this Allen. We are the Frog Brothers, hunters and defeaters of Vampires, although we're expanding our services. Read this, it could potentially save your life," he said, holding out a comic book that read 'When Zombies ATTACK!!!'

"We don't read Horror Comics," Jay scoffed. "And we don't need your 'services'. Zombies are the LEAST of our worries right now."

"Then read this," Edgar said again, holding out yet another comic book. This one was titled, 'When Dream Demons seeking long lost daughters who just so happen to be your girlfriend ATTACK!!"

"Now look here…" It was Jed's turn to get angry. "What are you guys doing in a church?"

"Hey, if we hadn't been in this church, you would've been Zombie snacks," Allen grumbled.

"Besides, we're on a mission of our own. Which, theoretically, could help you guys out as well," Edgar said, opening his canteen and dipping it into the basin of Holy Water. He nodded up towards the heavens, and Allen did the same. Then they hooked their canteens to their backpacks.

"Again, what the fuck are you two little twerps talking about?"

Edgar and Allen looked at each other, as if speaking through silence.

"We've come to the conclusion that you guys desperately need our help. We can compromise on the price, but for now you'll have to come with us."

"Whoa whoa whoa…we're not going anywhere with a couple of meddling KIDS. Even if you ARE Ghostbusters or whatever you call yourselves," Jed objected.

"VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" Edgar and Allen exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, whatever."

Edgar cleared his throat, returning to business. "Tell me, what are you doing with a dead body, anyway?"

Everyone looked down at the cadaver at their feet. They'd forgotten about it momentarily.

"Well, it's been dead for a while now…we just…found out that it used to belong to the Dream Demon that's trying to get HER."


End file.
